Complimentary Colors
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: Sollux Captor is totally red for the troll with the most platonic hatred for him. With the help of Feferi Peixes, can he win the heart of the troll he loves most? Also, can Gamzee and Karkat work together to turn their moirailship into something almost flushed?
1. Chapter 1

I am Sollux Captor, and I am in the red for a certain troll...a troll that has completely black feelings for me. He is the most wonderful, handsomest troll I've ever seen. His name is Eridan. Eridan Ampora. He utterly despises my being, in all shape, form and fashion. All of my feelings are unrequited red, so I reciprocate his hatred as best I can. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out, though; how much longer can I keep up this facade of blackrom, when I am desperately red for him? I sit on the horn pile while I bounce ideas off of Feferi.  
"What if I just tell him that I'm _not _in love with him platonically?" I asked her.  
"This is what I just saw going on in my head: 'Oh, but Eridan~ I have red feelings for you~' says Sollux, and Eridan replies with a 'Dammit! Why will no one reciprocate my hatred?', which leaves poor Sollux in a gloomy depression." Feferi replied, crossing her arms. And then the embodiment of beauty approached.  
"What in the glub are you two doin, sittin on that horn pile?" He asked - no, he _demanded _in a very pissed off manner.  
"We're talking, you finsufferable whale." Feferi didn't even glance over her shoulder at him.  
"Why don't you leave that briny wh- wait, talkin about what exactly?" I felt myself get nauseous as soon as he finished the question. I instantly lowered my head, feeling my cheeks and nose go mustard. How can we get out of this one?  
"We're talking about Aradia! He's really upset, okay? I mean, she's died twice, and both times right in front of him! So back off! Jegus!" Feferi responded sharply and threateningly. I sat straight up when she mentioned Aradia, looking at her and then at Eridan. I hope he buys it.  
His pissed off-ness didn't stop; in fact, I'm sure he got even more angry. He stomped away bitterly, not saying anything else. I felt really guilty, and looked up at Feferi.  
"Now he's going to think I'll always be in love with Aradia! Dammit, Feferi! This bites."  
"You know, your lisp is really quite cute. Especially when you get upset. Then it exaggerates and stresses and is very noticable. Like a pod of whales in the shallows, if you catch my drift." She smiled kindly and brightly at me.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Anyway, it's not Aradia he's mad about. It's me and you. He's jealous of all the time we've been spending on this horn pile."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I've know him for a very, very, _very _long time, Sollux. I can read it right off of his fishy little face."  
"So, is he jealous of me being with you, or you being with me?"  
"He's jellyous of not getting attention from either of us. Though, I did tell him that I only want to be moirails with him, so he could think something's up with the two of us...but that's not something I can tell you. Maybe you should just confront him yourself."  
"Feferi! You know I can't do that! I would get choked up! And-and I wouldn't know what to say or how to say it or what to do or how to act and I just can't - _what _are you doing?" In the midst of my blabbering, she had stood me up and began pushing me towards the purple-cloaked back of the troll I loved. It was too late for struggling, so I went along with it. I tried to act as angry as I could when he turned around and snapped.

"_What_ do _you_ want? Can't you see I'm _busy_ with important _royal_ matters, and they're a no concern to _you,_ fuckin lowblood."  
"Shut _up_, you damned prick. My _gog_ how can anyone put up with you? Look, I just came over here to tell you to fuck _off_, okay. Feferi is my friend now, and she's already told you to leave her alone, so why don't you just run your jealous fishy ass back to your little wonder castle and fuck a box of crayons, okay? Do everytroll here a favor and leave us _alone_." I couldn't believe it. How could I say that to him? Was it just my pent up anger? My desires and my frustrations colliding...

He grabbed me and lifted me up by my shirt collar.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say to me, you mustard blooded shitbag? Do you even _know _how fucked you are right now? You fuckin little _shit_ I just want to rip you apart and kill you and kill you again. I _hate_ you _so_ much! Dammit, that's it. I'm goin to fuckin kill you here!" He was looking me straight in the eyes, raging fire burning behind them. I felt my eyes get moist, a sign that tears were about to form. He really, _really _hates me now. Dammit, Feferi.

He put me back down, then stormed off angrily. He transportalized out of the room. Everyone was staring at me, their eyes wide. Feferi motioned me over, and when I arrived by her, he pulled me close and whispered, "Follow him, you finsufferable idiot!" She pushed me to the transportalizer, and thenI was in the corridor where the transportalizers to everyone's rooms were. Eridan had one foot on the transportalizer, and he looked back over his shoulder. Pale purple was smudged across his gray face, his nose purple from being rubbed. When he realized it was me, he snapped his head around and continued to his room. I was about to go after him, but I stopped myself. Why should I? Because he was crying?

Wait, what the _fuck? _Why was he _crying_? Now I have to follow him! I have to know.

_Shit_! What if it's my fault? Because of what I said? _Fuck_! Why am I _so _stupid?

I stepped onto the transportalizer.

"Oh, what the _fuck_? Why would you go and do somefin stupid like follow me? Briny bastard! Go _away_!" Eridan's voice rang out in the darkness, wavering more than usual. The only light was above the transportalizer, and it was very dim. I had to wait for my eyes to adjust, and when I could make out objects, I made my way to his bed, and sat on the edge.  
"Go away! Get _away_! Dammit, can't you fuckin hear! Get the hell out, you bag of piss! I don't want you here!" Eridan was buried, hidden by an indecipherable clump of pillows and blankets.  
"Then where do you want me?" I asked. My heart was pounding, but I kept calm on the outside. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and intertwining my fingers together.  
"I want you to go _away_! Just get away from me! Didn't you say to do everyone a favor? Well, I am! I left, okay, aren't you happy?"  
Dammit, it _is _my fault he's crying.  
"Eridan...I never mean those terrible things I say...I just... I just thought I was telling you what you wanted to hear. You hate me, so I was trying to hate you back. I thought it made you happy. Don't you feel black towards me?" The indecipherable lump of pillows shot forward and I could see a silhouette of Eridan.  
"You think that shit makes me _happy_? You think I _hate_ you like that? Disgusting! As _if_ I would ever fall for a mustard blood! Lowbloods are terrible. I just can't believe you'd say something like that to me... And I can _not _believe Fef would like someone like you. How could she leave me, someone on almost the same level of royalty as her, for someone like _you_? She and I are even from the same place!"  
"O-oh...you're red for Feferi..."  
"What do you mean, "_oh_"? Wasn't that always obvious? She and I were meant to be together forever, then you come into the picture! And now suddenly she says "there are more fish in the sea, Eridan". Who the fuck says that to someone who loves them? It's like she wanted to crush me under a tidal wave of depression."  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you so upset, Eridan. Is there any way I can make it better? If I take back what I said?"  
"No, that's not good enough. You can either make Fef come back to me...or..."  
"Or...?"  
"You'll pay me back with your body, lowblood. It is your duty to fulfill my wishes, so either bring me back my matesprit, or you will become my slave."  
"I-I...M...Okay...I'll see what I can do." I stood up, and began to walk back to the transportalizer, when he grabbed me by my arm and yanked me backwards, pulling me with strength I never knew he had back to the bed, climbing on top of me and pinning me beneath him.  
"On second thought, just having my way with you while there's nothing you can say or do about it is extremely satisfactory. So, if you don't mind...or, even if you do, I am going to tear you apart from the inside out."

He kissed my neck, sucking and scraping his teeth againt the skin. I shuddered and moaned, my face yellow already. I was so embarrassed; we hadn't even done anything, but I was already so hot and so...so...  
He ran his hands down my body and up my shirt, scraping his nails against my chest. He moved up to my face, and with an evil grin that I could barely see, he kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth, sliding it around and stimulating me to nearly my limits. He contined to scrape against my skin with his fingernails, but then he added a movement I didn't expect. He ground his crotch against mine, teasingly and slowly and softly.

At this point, he must've already known. I hadn't even tried to resist him. He knew I was red for him.

And he wasn't going to let me get away with it, either.

* * *

Wow! End of the first chapter, eh? ^-^ Well, it was fun! Sorry it came out later than expected; I had work! On to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Eridan..." I worked up the courage to ask him one night, after he'd had his way with me and I had been his play thing for roughly a week.  
"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.  
"Do you know how I feel...?"  
"About what?"  
"Nn...Nevermind."  
"Right." He went quiet again, then his breathing became steady after a very short while. He was sleeping soundly. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him, bringing my nose to touch his back. I kissed his shoulder softly.  
"I...I love you, Eridan...sweet dreams..." I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

The next morning, like many mornings before, I woke up alone in his room. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I grabbed my shirt and my pants off his floor, pulling them on. I walked over to the transportalizer, appearing in the corridor of transportalizers. I sighed and shuffled over to my transportalizer, going into my room.

My room lacked what most of the others have. I didn't have a bed, which was fine. I miss the slime pods anyway, so beds aren't really useful. I just slept on the floor, two of my shirts folded so that I had neck and head support of some sort. Also, I had no lighting of any sorts in my room. All I had was a desk and a computer, even though there was a room full of computers just two transportalizers away. I just enjoyed the peace and quiet of solitude in my room sometimes, especially when I was upset. I always did things on the computer; anything to take my mind off of whatever I was worrying about at the time. It was a great source of stress-relief.

I sat down at the desk and bumped the mouse, the screen illuminating nearly half of my desolate room. I began to troll Feferi.

TA: hey ff  
TA: ff  
CC: yes?  
TA: what are you doiing riight now?  
CC: about to SL-E-EP why  
TA: no rea2on ju2t wonderiing what you were up two  
CC: what happened?  
TA: nothiing cant a guy ju2t talk two hii2 friiend2 wiithout 2omethiing happening  
CC: mhm we havent talked in ages you blowfish so something MUST have happened i can sea it through your words  
TA: iim ju2t a liittle lonely ok iit2 nothiing goodniight

I logged off of the computer and left it be. I was still exhausted, but I stood up and made my way to the transportalizer again. This time, I went to the lab. I ran into Feferi on her way out. She glanced at me in a concerned way, but didn't stop. I was all alone in the lab when Karkat showed up, teary-eyed and sniffling. He shuffled past me and went to a computer, slamming his fists into the keyboard and ultimately destroying it. I made my way over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong, Karkat?" I asked as quietly and unconfrontationally as possible. He fell to his knees and began pounding on the metal desk top. Loud sobs escaped from him; noisy, choking sobs that were accompanied by hics and sniffles. I knelt next to him, resting my hand on his shoulder again.  
"Karkat, what happened?"  
"Th-those stupid humans, Sollux...They're so fucking stupid. They're shithive maggots. I hate them so much, all of the fuckasses. They all suck. I _hate_ them!" Karkat pulled his hands to his face and buried his face within them, red tears sliding down his cheeks and his hands slowly.  
"Ah...that John kid, right? Didn't you have a platonic relationship with him or something?"  
"_That _bastard? Never! Dammit, I tried to tell him in a way that he'd understand and I was hoping he'd at least _try_ to reciprocate, but he went and fucking said some shit about being a _homosexual_ as if that were a thing that really was a thing and should be questioned! What the _fuck_?" Karkat managed a few words between the growing number of sobs.  
"Karkat, you need to calm down..." I tried to calm him, but he just kept growing worse. I was relieved when I heard someone transportalize in behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Gamzee, who was steadily shuffling his way over in his drowsy, sloth-like manner. He put a hand on Karkat's head and ruffled his hair. I stood up and looked at him, and he gave me a drugged-up smile as if he were miles high, and he nodded at me as if to let me know he would take over the situation from here. I nodded too, letting him know he was in control as if he didn't already know.

I walked slowly over to the transportalizer, but I didn't leave. I stopped and turned back, and I watched. Gamzee had stood Karkat up while my back was turned. He was smiling at Karkat in a distant but endearing way, quietly chatting with him. Karkat had stopped hysterically sobbing at this point, but was still crying.

Then something really rare happened.

Karkat's face twisted in a strange way. He had a huge, brilliant smile on his face, and he laughed, and then he and Gamzee exchanged a mutual embrace. I stood there in total bewilderment. Had I missed something extremely important? I think I had. I'm pretty sure something happened and I was utterly unaware at the time of what it was.

I left the room, leaving the moirails their not-so-private place to hug freely. I headed for Eridan's room subconsciously, lost in thought. Karkat was almost cute when he was smiling. I wonder how much his personality changes when he's happy?

Wait, where was Eridan? I hadn't seen him since the night before. I stepped onto the transportalizer hastily, anxiously. I suddenly wanted to see him. I needed to see him. My heart was racing and I was breathing unevenly when I entered his room.  
"Eridan? Eridan, are you in here?"  
"Mmmh? What is it, Sol?" A mass on his bed shifted and revealed his silhouette. I sighed, relieved. I strolled over to the bed and sat on the edge, letting myself fall backwards onto it.  
"I was just wondering where you went, that's all."  
"Oh. I've been here. I just left to have a chat with Equ for a minute, and when I came back you were gone."  
"Ah, I'm sorry."  
"No problem. Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you somethin about last night. What did you mean when you asked me if I knew how you felt?"  
"Oh! Uhm, I um...er...well, that is...I was just..."  
"And then that love confession when you thought I was sleeping? Were you jokin or what with all a that shit."  
"Oh, you heard...well, yeah...uhm...that was all just...I was just seeing if you would think about it. Obviously, it worked."  
"Psh, whatever. You can't outplay me at my own game, lowblood." He chuckled and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. I sat back up.  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
"Fuck you."  
"The same you as always."  
"Did you expect more? Or less?"  
"Niether. I know my duties as your lowblooded servant..."  
"Good, I'm glad someone around here knows their fuckin place. Now, get over here."  
"As you wish." I crawled my way over to him, and I kissed him. He pulled me in, pulled me close to him. I felt his heart beating. It was almost as if it was pounding...but I knew that couldn't be the case.

For once, I was on top of him. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just followed what I could remember he did to me. I pulled at his clothes, evetually managing to pull them off over his head. I unbuttoned his pants and my own.

Then, he took control again.

He sat up, which put me in his lap. He slid his hands up my sirt and pushed it up to my collar bones, then held it their while he kissed my body, nipping and sucking at it wherever he saw fit. I trembled and whimpered, and I went yellow from embarrassment. I sounded like a desperate little grub, whining and moaning for him. I was panting hard, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully, demanding more. This was the best I'd had from him since probably the first. My pleasure had nearly become nothing in the past week, dwindling to barely being satisfied. Everything happened so suddenly, we even forgot a bucket.

"Sollux..." Eridan was panting as well, I realized. I looked over at him, and his face was so purple it nearly glowed.  
"Yes, Eridan?" My voice trembled. I was still in a state of near ecstacy.  
"I...nevermind. Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead gently before closing his eyes.  
"Ah...goodnight..." I closed my eyes as well, feeling a large smile spread across my face. I felt him shift next to me.  
"I...um, Sollux...?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tonight...just now, was I...better?" It was obvious he was embarrassed.  
"You were amazing, Eridan. I...I don't think you've ever been better than tonight. But wait, are you implying that my satisfaction is relevant? I thought I was only a lowblood." I made the remark sarcastically.  
"Uh! You just perform better when you feel better! It's so _obvious_ that I wasn't being fully satisfied, and you weren't either. I just thought I'd try something new for both our sakes!" He threw the words together quickly, tripping over them and stuttering. I was even happier then. Maybe, just maybe, I was starting to grow on him? Maybe he was warming up to me.

With that thought, I closed my eyes and succumbed to the desperately needed sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2~~ :D Okay, now I'm on to Chapter three. Honestly, the next chapter is going to be focussed on Gamzee and Karkat ... It has relevance later. I swear. But later, the story kind of...well, nevermind that. Keep reading and I'll keep writing~! I love reviews and I appreciate them, good or bad! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, moving into third person and watching Karkat. Just so everyone's aware of what's going on._

* * *

Karkat stumbled to the transportalizer, practically falling on to it. He shuffled to the bed, massaging his temples. He'd really had too much Faygo while he was hanging out with Gamzee and Tavros. Waking up with a thinkpan-frying hangover was _not _his ideal morning. He plopped down on to his bed, diving face first into the pillows. He felt gross; he wanted his slime pod back so he could properly rest and he wanted to bathe. He wanted to feel fresh and clean and restored, but he knew that he was far away from having any of those comforts back. He was nauseous, and his head was throbbing. It hurt to close his eyes, but it also hurt to keep them open. His stomach began cramping. He wasn't used to downing several bottles of Faygo, and then they just _had_ to break out the Tab. He shuddered, thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't passed out. What if they had gone so far as to pull out Bug Juice? The thought made him shiver.

His stomach clenched with pain again, and he moaned out. He was ready to vomit.

Then, a marvellous plan hit him.

He got up out of bed, with much effort, and half walked, half crawled to the transportalizer. He transportalized out of his room and then into the large room full of computers and an annoying pile of horns that really bothered him. He went to a computer and decided to troll the John human. He spent several hours whining and complaining about the pains to John, and kept informing John of all the hate he felt for the little fuckass.

Eventually, all this hate-speak and complaining lead into some platonic flirting and a discreet confession, of which the John human denied reciprocation. This devastated him immensely, though he wasn't sure why. He moped back to the transportalizer and hid in the shadows of the corridor of rooms. He began to cry quietly, too exhausted and in pain to go to his room. He held his stomach with one hand, his pounding thinkpan with the other. The cornea leakage wasn't exactly ideal either. Red rivulets were rolling down his face, down his face, and dropping off of his nose and chin. His head felt like it was caving in on itself. His stomach felt like it was going to burst its way outside of his body. He felt an unfamiliar and uncomfortable pressure on his chest. It all hurt so much. It was so overwhelming.

Sollux appeared from his transportalizer and disappeared onto another. Karkat climbed his way to his feet again with much effort and little coordination. He followed after Sollux, stumbling onto the transportalizer. In the short flash of time between the rooms, Karkat regained an outer appearance of composure. He just walked past Sollux, but by the time he made it to the computer where he had just recently been dumped, he was already crying and sobbing all over again. Sollux went over and tried to console him, but to no avail. Then, suddenly, he was standing with Gamzee, eye to eye.

"Hey, what's a motherfuckin' brother all up and has his upset on for?" The miles-high troll asked in his asphixiated manner. The edge of Karkat's mouth turned up, and he was smiling a little, though still crying.  
"I just get really lonely when I try to get a kismesis and I fail...I want a stronger quadrant than a pale moirail..."  
"Well, I'm all up and in some flushed for you bro so you just need to be all up and in your calm now." A wide, goofy smile covered most of Gamzee's face. When Karkat had finally deciphered the meaning of Gamzee's words, a huge smile came across his face and he hugged Gamzee tightly.

"You're flushed for me? Really, Gamzee? Why did you wait till _now_ of all fucking times to say so?" Karkat demanded.  
"Well a brother all thought of the miracles that is our friendship and our moirailship so I didn't want to have it all for granted, you know? I was just all good with being a fuckin' amazin' moirail for my best fuckin' bro is all." Gamzee shrugged, and hugged back with a delayed reaction to Karkat's initial embrace.

"So, you were always flushed for me, but you wouldn't say anything?"  
"I didn't want to fuck up your miracle chill man. I was sure you and Terezi were a thing that is real and true and so I shouldn't be of the questioning at its realness."  
"Me and _Terezi_? What the hell? Is that the fucking shipping you do in your head, Gamzee?"  
"Well a brother can't always know what others are feeling all up the motherfuckin' time, you know?"  
"Yeah...so...do you...love me?"  
"Of course I do. All up in my love for you, man."  
"R-really?"

Gamzee grabbed Karkat's face, and an extremely rare, serious expression came across Gamzee's face. He kissed Karkat, then pulled back, "Really, I do."

* * *

_Back to Eridan and Sollux._

* * *

I couldn't look away from him. It was a rare occasion; I had woken up before him. I had the chance to see him sleep. I saw him for him; no over the top theatrics, no cape, no scarf, no glasses. No shirt. He was just there, right in front of me. I debated on whether or not I should kiss him while he was sleeping, but I decided that it would be sort of creepy to do that. So, instead, I lie there, watching him, and waiting for him to wake up.

I must have fallen asleep again, because I woke up later, and he was awake. There was something different, though; he was sitting up with just his glasses back on, reading a book. I was lying beside him, my face halfway on his stomach. He was resting his hand on my head, his fingers sometimes moving slightly through my hair.

"And we loved with a love that was more than love... Only a ridiculous person like Troll William Shakespeare could write something like that. Right, Sol?" Eridan chuckled to himself. He was unaware that I was awake. He turned a few pages and stopped, reading something else, "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight... Haha! Only Troll Elizabeth Barrett Browning could write something so fuckin' useless. What's all a this love stuff, anyway. I guess all this musta been written when they didn't know how great fuckin' is." Eridan was laughing quietly, still unaware of my conciousness. He continued to read, but to himself rather than out loud.

After a few moments of silence, I sat up and I kissed him gently and as lovingly as I could, and in his surprise, I had an advantage. I pulled him close in a hug and whispered to him, "I love you, Eridan. I'm...I'm so flushed for you. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, but-" Eridan shoved me away.

"Why! _Fuck_, Sol! What the _hell _is that, about love and being flushed? Why the fuck did you have to go and ruin what was great about us? Why'd you _have_ to fuckin' say _that_? Holy codfish, Sol. What the _fuck_ were you thinkin? Get out! Go back to your room...I... I need some time alone so I can think." Eridan was angry, and he pointed to the transportalizer to emphasize how he wanted me to leave.

Heartbroken, I stood up and, after gathering and reapplying my clothing, I left. I went back into my room and I sulked.

I sulked for a long time.

Minutes turned into hours, and hours into days. I'm sure it wasn't weeks, though. No need to exaggerate.

But it felt like forever. I thought I might never see him again.

Eventually, someone wound up looking for me, finally noticing that I'd been missing for a while and no one had seen me. She transportalized into my room and sat down by the transportalizer because she knew she'd never find it if she went somewhere else in the room.

"Sollux, this isn't healthy." Feferi's voice echoed in the room.  
"Who gives a shit? I want Eridan, and he doesn't want me. End of story, end of my life. The end."  
"Sollux, I don't think that's the case. Eridan just...Just come here Sollux! Come with me, okay? Everyone's so glubbin' worried about you!"  
"I doubt it." I said, my depression and lack of sleep making me sound almost robotic.  
"Sollux Captor, you will come out here right now and let every fucking troll up there in the lab know that you're oaky or shoal help me..."  
"Alright, Feferi, alright..." I stood up and shuffled to the transportalizer, knowing that her unspoken threat wasn't something to ignore. She fumbled around in the dark, but finally found my wrist and took hold of it. We transportalized out of the room, and she lead me to the lab. There were ten trolls in the lab now, besides me. The only one missing was Eridan.

My heart broke even more, so much that my chest even throbbed with pain. I would've rather kept an unrequieted love than have the one I love refuse me completely.

Then, he transportalized in.

"Sorry I'm late...I had to grab somethin...Oh, hey Sol...erm.." He went around me and stood with all the others, glashing me a quick smile.

My heart healed nearly instantly. He made everything better. I followed after him and gave everyone simple greeting, a gesture to let them all know I was still alive. I stopped when I saw Karkat. He was different. On the outside, he looked the same, but there was a different atmosphere about him.

He was happy. Really, really happy. He smiled at me; a barely-there smile, but it was a smile to let _me_ know that _he_ was doing fine, too. I gave a small smile as my reply, then we both went back to our usual facades of displeasure and moodiness.

Then, I got to Eridan. I was kind of distressed; like a wriggler without a lusus. I wasn't sure what I supposed to do, so I just smiled and said, "Hey, Eridan. How're you?"

He squinted his eyes angrily at me, scowling.

"Are you _happy_, you briny fuckin _whale shit_? I was worried fuckin sick about you! I said I needed some time alone! That doesn't mean disappear for three _fuckin_ days! _Shit_! Were you tryin to kill me with worry all a a sudden? What the _fuck _was I supposed to do? You didn't even come _back_ after that. 'Some time alone' doesn't mean three days, more like three fuckin _hours_. Cod."  
"I-I'm...sorry...I just-" But he cut me off with a tight hug and a quick, discreet kiss. He looked at everyone, pulling out of our hug. He took my hand in his and held tightly, intwinging his fingers with mine.

"Listen up, little shits. Sol is _my_ matesprit for now and _forever_. Any of you fuckin herrings tries to touch him or fuck around with him, you'll be dealin with me."

That was the second greatest thing I'd ever heard him say.

The first one was when he took me out of the room and kissed me again, then hugged me.

And he said, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eridan, where did you leave my shirt?"  
"I don't know. Just look for it, it's in here somewhere."  
"I don't have _time_! I need to be out of here already, working on a code to try to figure out a way to recode the game and get it to-"  
"Bluh, bluh Sol. Can't you see I'm busy with all a my fuckin' sleepin'? Leave me alone."  
"Ugh, whatever. I found it." I pulled the shirt on over my head. I hastily stepped on to the transportalizer. It had been three days since he proclaimed our matespritship, but we were already having problems. He would always leave my stuff wherever he wanted, and never told me where he left it. He would often insult me, more so when he was tired. He would ridicule my friendships with Feferi and Karkat. He was rather abusive, to say the least. I want to speak out against it all, but I can't find the heart to tell him he's doing anything wrong. He did, after all, choose me to be his matesprit. I entered the lab, where Karkat was waiting for me, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where the fuck have you been, fuckass?"  
"Sorry, I couldn't find my clothes. I didn't want to walk out here naked."  
"Whatever. Let's get some fucking work done, since you'll probably leave early too. Just the way things are always done around here, always half-assed."  
"Why the fuck are you even here, Kk? You can't even code, and you insult the best person for the job? The fuck is even your deal?"  
"Fuck you! If you're so good at this shit, do it by yourself, then! I thought you'd just like some fucking company while you do your shit! Fucking introverted prick!" Karkat stormed out of the lab, leaving me to my work and my thoughts. Maybe I should apologize; I _was_ the one who was late. It was all Eridan's fault, though. He'd been a real dick to me lately - always, actually. Was I doing something wrong?

I stopped typing and sighed, leaving the room. I transportalized to my own room, and I went and sat at my desk.

I needed someone to talk to, and I needed her bad.

TA: hey ff  
CC: sollux! i havent talked to you fin FOR-EV-ER!  
TA: yeah ii know iit2 pretty 2hiitty we dont talk more than we do  
CC: yeah! i miss you, even if you are a bit of a blowfish sometimes 38)  
TA: really? ii never thought ii re2embled a fii2h.  
CC: 38( you know what i mean  
TA: ii know ii know so where have you been lately ii havent 2een you around  
CC: been hiding in my room a lot since theres nobuddy to talk to  
TA: 2o you havent been wiith friiend2 or anythiing?  
CC: nope i havent really been up for anyfin.  
TA: you mu2t be really lonely or really 2ad iif youre not around anyone.  
TA: ii know you two well for you two dii2agree.  
CC: yeah...  
CC: could we sea each other soon do you think?  
TA: 2ure why not now? we're on the 2ame fuckiin 2hiip ii mean why not?  
CC: ok 38O  
TA: '2ea' you 2oon  
TA: or 2omethiing 2tupiid like that  
CC: 38D youre so finny sometimes sollux  
TA: whatever iim goiin now k bye

I stood up and left the room. I waited in the hallway, and in a few minutes she was there. We transportalized to the lab and sat on the horn pile, which I had forgotten was extremely uncomfortable. It was relieving though, having Feferi there to talk to.

Her first order of business was asking how Eridan and I were doing, and how things were going in general with me. I told her about everyone's shitty attitudes and howI felt fucking horrible about how they were treating me; and by they, I of course meant Eridan and Karkat. She nodded and listened for a while.

"Sounds really bad. Sorry about all that. Maybe Eridan's just getting back at you for being friends with me; maybe he's still not over that. And Karkat...he's probably going through shitty stuff, too. It's not always easy, being the leader." That was the one thing I admired most about Feferi. She seemed to understand everyone, and never judged them without serious thought. _That_ is why she was always my best friend.

Her and that fuckbag, Karkat.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish he wouldn't take it out on me." I responded, sighing.  
"I don't think that's totally right. Karkat is impatient, as we all know. But he waited around for you, and despite his lack of coding ability, he was going to stay and try his best to help you and keep you some company while you were working. That's what I got from what you told me, at least. I really think he was just trying his best to be your friend and, at the same time, be a decent leader. We're not going to just get through the veil, let alone Sburb, by drifting around carelessly. He's really trying, and I think he deserves a pat on the back for that." I was gaping when Feferi said that. How could she possibly get all that from what little I told her? She was too deep-minded for me.

But, she was also right.

And that pissed me off.

"I guess...but he didn't have to be so sensative about it."  
"You would have been the same way."  
"No, I wouldn't!"  
"You would. That's why you and Karkat have so many problems; you have such similar personalities that they clash."  
"I don't believe that. He and I are nothing alike."  
"You're only saying that because thinking that you're like him is pissing you off."  
"Shut the fuck up! Jegus."  
"That's why everyone's being shitty to you, Sollux. Everyone who wants to help you, you just push them aside like you don't want or need them." Feferi shrugged.  
"I'm sorry...you're right, Feferi..."  
"It's fine. I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you do one thing wrong."  
"Thanks for doing that for me."  
"Not a problem."  
"So what's been going on with you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, Feferi. I told you all of my problems. I know you're going through something. It's obvious, and we're friends, so you can tell me."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'd have to deal with Eridan first."  
"Huh?"  
"I like you, Sollux."  
"Oh, I like you too, Feferi."  
"Cod...you're so oblivious. I _like_ you, Sollux. Like, matesprits or moirails. Flushed for you."  
"Wha-" I tried to ask, but she tackled me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do; I was in shock.

So I didn't do anything.

* * *

_Gamzee and Karkat now? I think yes._

* * *

Karkat was waiting impatiently. Sollux was running late for their meeting to attempt to create a code to restart their session. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He really hated waiting, especially when other people were late. Finally, Sollux showed up.

"Where the fuck have you been, fuckass?"  
"Sorry, I couldn't find my clothes. I didn't want to walk out here naked."  
"Whatever. Let's get some fucking work done, since you'll probably leave early too. Just the way things are always done around here, always half-assed."  
"Why the fuck are you even here, Kk? You can't even code, and you insult the best person for the job? The fuck is even your deal?"  
"Fuck you! If you're so good at this shit, do it by yourself, then! I thought you'd just like some fucking company while you do your shit! Fucking introverted prick!" Karkat left angrily, transportalizing out of the lab and going to his room. He sat on his bed, then curled up in a ball. Why was everyone so dickish to him? He was just trying to be helpful and they treated him like shit.

And Gamzee...

Gamzee said he loved Karkat, that he was in the red for him. Well, what happened to that? All Gamzee wanted to do now was hang with Tavros. It was all about the Faygo. Always about the Faygo and the fucking slime pies.

Thinking about it, Gamzee probably wasn't even sober when he confessed, so he probably didn't even mean what he said, much less remembered it.

That thought made Karkat begin to cry.

Why was finding someone to love him so difficult? What was he doing wrong?

Was he unlovable?

After a few hours of crying, Karkat felt really shitty. He went to Gamzee's room, where he and Tavros were partying, like always. He grabbed a few bottles of Faygo and left, then went back to his room. He leaned against a wall and let simself slide to the floor, bottles in hand. Then, he opened the first of the bottles of Gamzee's miracle fizz. He put the opening of the bottle to his lips, then tilted his head all the way back. He chugged it, downing the entire bottle in one large breath. He continued that way through all of the bottles; all six of them.

He was wasted.

He stood up, wobbly, and stumbled to the transportalizer. He went to Gamzee's room, finding Tavros had left and Gamzee was by himself, sipping Faygo and snacking on a Faygo cupcake.

"Hey, Gamshee..." Karkat said, hiccuping.  
"Hey my brother what's all up and happening? Can I be of some motherfuckin' help to you?"  
"Yeah, can you help a motherfucker out?"  
"Course I can. What up do you all and need?"  
"Love me."  
"I told you I love you, like a motherfuckin' miracle."  
"Prove it!" Karkat stumbled and fell into Gamzee's arms.  
"You're one drunk motherfucker."  
"That doeshn't matter, Gamshee!"  
"It does matter. I'm not gonna go and do some sloppy makeout with a drunk motherfucker. That's not right."  
"When did you care about what'sh right?" Karkat hiccupped again.  
"Just go to sleep," Gamzee picked Karkat up and carried him to his bed, putting him under the covers, "And if you sober up, a brother might all up and think about some motherfuckin' shit he wants to do with you."  
"Gamshee, don't leave me alone here!"  
"I'm not goin' anywhere."  
"Never."  
"Never."  
"You shwear?"  
"I swear." A drunken smile came across Karkat's face, and he closed his eyes and passed out.

He wasn't good at holding his Faygo.

* * *

Well, that's the _fourth _chapter. Jeez, I just can't stop writing this...please leave a comment and tell me if you like it or not! Thanks! And keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so we're all on the same page; we have GamKar and EriSol thus far. They are like...the main fovus. There _will_ be other pairs that show up, but only for a very brief (VERY VERY _VERY_ brief) amount of time, to make the entire story make sense. Trust me. It _does _make sense. On my end, at least. Because there's like, a half of the story you won't get to see because like the fanfic part stops being a thing...k read now.

* * *

"Eridan?"  
"Hmm?" He lifted his head up slowly and blinked at me lazily.  
"I love you." I kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed a little, becoming a pale purple.  
"You too." He grumbled, embarrassed. He turned away and went back to sleep. I smiled and got up, getting dressed and leaving the room. I might as well go do some more coding, and maybe apologize to Karkat while I'm at it. I was, after all, late, and he was right. I shouldn't have treated him that way.

Somethings strange hit me then; it literally felt like it hit me, but it came from inside me, from between my chest and my belly button. Then again, it felt like I was puched from inside. I froze in fear.

There was no way...

I just ignored it and walked to a computer, opening the program and beginning to code. No one was up and around, so I was pretty lonely.

And the strange punch happened again, surprising me and nearly causing me to lose my balance. I was very weirded out, so I looked for a friend to ask about it.

Thank gog, she always seemed to be online.

TA: hey ff  
TA: ff ii need 2ome a22iistance...  
CC: what the glub is happening now, sollux?  
TA: iit2 weiird  
TA: iid rather tell you iin per2on...iif that2 ok  
CC: whale sollux right now is a bad time, i'm a little busy.  
CC: i'll be there soon  
CC: just wade for me  
TA: thank2 ff  
TA: youre a great friiend

When I logged off, I remembered. She had kissed me, kissed me and pushed me down onto the horn pile. We went all the way; she took complete advantage of me. My face got warm at that thought, but I shook my head to clear away the memories of it. I still questioned myself about it; why hadn't I stopped her? And I wanted to know why she did it in the first place. That would be a good question.

Karkat transportalized into the lab, grumbling and mumbling to himself, and holding his head in his hands. I went over to where he had stopped walking.

"Hey, Karkat..."  
"Oh for fucks' sake, what?"  
"I-I'm sorry about the other day. When I insulted you and everything. You were right to scold me for being late." I wanted to say something smart-assed when he replied, but he looked like he had a headache, and I practiced my self control.  
"Oh, woah. Wasn't expecting an apology..."  
"Yeah. Anyway, I did some coding, so if you want to come check it out, you can."  
"Yeah, I'll be right on that." He said as he walked away, going to a computer. I went back to the computer where I had been coding, and continued with it. The weird punch happened again, causing me to stumble.

"You ok, Sollux?" I heard Karkat from across the room.  
"N-no, I don't think I am..." I felt myself tearing up, but I wasn't going to let myself cry. If what I thought was going on was really happening...

Eridan was going to fucking kill me...

I waited for a long time before Feferi showed up. I decided that going to the horn pile was _not_ a good idea this time, so I just stayed standing.

"Hey, Sollux. What's up?"  
"Feferi..."  
"Hm?"  
"I think...I'm..." I looked up to see if Karkat was paying any attention. He was just typing away at the computer, focussed on the screen. I leaned and whispered to her.  
"Wh-what? Sollux! You're kidding. That can't happen. That can't. Not if you used..." She was loud at first, but then hushed her voice and began to whisper, "You _did _use buckets every time you were with Eridan, right?"  
"I-I...as far as I know... What am I going to do?"  
"Um, I don't know, Sollux...I can't really help you. I don't know much about this stuff." She turned away and left, and I felt more alone than I ever had before. I slid to the ground and pressed my forehead to my knees. I began to cry, quietly. I was scared.

"Hey, Sollux. Uh, are you okay, man?" Karkat was knelt down in front of me, and I looked up, my teary eyes meeting his concerned, blood-shot eyes. I jumped forward onto him, hugging him tightly. The impact sent us both to the floor.  
"Uh! Sollux, what the fuck...what's wrong with you?"  
"Karkat, what am I going to do? I'm afraid. What if Eridan leaves me? What am I going to do?"  
"Woah, woah, what is all this about and where in fuck's name are you getting all these ideas?"  
"Karkat...I think...that I'm going to have...a grub."  
"The fuck? That's impossible. Our way of reproduction isn't like that. It's why we use bucke- You didn't use a bucket, did you? Oh gog that's gross, Sollux. You're...oh gog."  
"See! Eridan will leave me for sure and I'll have no one to help me. Karkat, I can't be a lusus! Not by myself!"  
"Sollux, I doubt Eridan would leave you over something like this..." Karkat tried to soothe me, patting the top of my head and talking softer.  
"But I-I...I can't tell him that. I can't, what will he think of me?"  
"He shouldn't think anything. As your matesprit, he should love you no matter what. And, he did this to you. So he can get over it. Just tell him, Sollux."

* * *

Karkat found himself in an odd situation. His hangover was making his think pan feel as if it were on fire, and now he had a sobbing troll on his chest. He felt so bad for him; he and Eridan had recently been having problems in their relationship, and he thought he would be with a grub soon. This left him in a dilemma; what could he possibly do about any of this?

"Look, you just have to tell him."  
"I can't, Karkat, I just can't..."  
"But if you keep it a secret, do you really think anything will get better?"

At that, Sollux stood up, wiping his face and nodding. He left the lab, leaving Karkat there. Karkat stood and brushed himself off, then went back to his computer. He had been talking to Nepeta, but she had logged off while he was dealing with Sollux. He sighed and closed Trollian, then wentout of the lab. He went to Gamzee's room by force of habit now; his subconscious told him to talk to Gamzee about Sollux's situation.

"Hey Gamzee, what's up?" He said to his Faygo-chugging friend.  
"What is up my motherfuckin' brother? Everything is up and around and wonderful. Today is all kinds of miracles, do you feel it?"  
"Yeah, absolutely. Listen, I have a problem, and I need your help."  
"Mmmhmmm, what is all the problem, little guy?"  
"Don't call me that. Anyway, what would you do if you forgot to use a bucket, you were going to have a grub soon, and you and your matesprit were fighting?"  
"What brother? Are you trying to tell me something?" Gamzee patted Karkat's head, ruffling his hair.  
"What? No! We haven't even done anything to constitute a grub..."  
"We can all motherfuckin' be changin' that up, bro." Gamzee leaned down and kissed Karkat, a long, loving kiss; a kiss that made Karkat red up to his horns.

"How about that, little man?"  
"D-don't call me that..." Karkat couldn't look Gamzee in the face.  
"Come here." Gamzee picked him up and carried him to the couch that constituted a bed in Gamzee's room.  
"Wha- Gamzee, put me down! What the fuck..."  
"Alright." Gamzee put him down on the couch, climbing over on top of him, and kissing him again. Karkat whimpered against this kiss, which was different, more forceful than the last one. Then Gamzee began to kiss down his jawline, then down his neck and on his collar bone.  
"G-Gamzee...I didn't come in here to...mmm..." Karkat released a moan when Gamzee sucked on the sensative flesh where his shoulder met his neck.  
"Little man, you just need to relax, and I will take care of every motherfuckin' thing else."  
"M-Mhm...alright, Gamzee..." Karkat agreed. He tried to relax, but his muscles wouldn't stop tensing up wherever Gamzee kissed or touched. Gamzee had a drunken smile spread across his face, and he kissed Karkat again, kissing deeply and almost ferociously, like a wild animal. Karkat was nervous; this wasn't only his best friend anymore, he was his matesprit...

Right?

Gamzee forcefully removed Karkat's clothes, and removed his own shirt. He kissed down Karkat's body, causing Karkat to tremble and shudder, whimpering and moaning for Gamzee. Gamzee dropped his own pants and pushed himself into Karkat. Karkat gasped, then began moaning as Gamzee road him. In a short while, they were both panting.

"G-Gamzee, w-we need a bu-buck...mmn..." Karkat was wondering how Gamzee got so good at this.

"I-I know...I'll...I'll get one, little man, no worries..." Gamzee was panting, his drunken face covered by strands of sweaty hair sticking to his face. His face was flushed so purple that his naturally gray skin looked nearly black. The look on his face gave away his feelings of pleasure, and he couldn't stop himself.

Gamzee didn't prepare for this, and niether did Karkat. There wasn't a bucket near either one of them.

* * *

I feel dirty... .-. Am I like, too innocent to write stories like this? D: Nuuu~


End file.
